


Kirkland, Arthur

by TsundereLizard



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, さんかれあ | Sankarea: Undying Love
Genre: Comedy, F/M, M/M, Sankarea merge with Hetalia, Shounen-ai, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsundereLizard/pseuds/TsundereLizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sankarea merge with Hetalia.</p><p>Alfred Jones is a die hard fan of zombies but still get scared of any kind of horror. His path crossed with Arthur Kirkland who has mysterious air around him. One day his cat, Hero died and he decided to bury his cat behind the old building near his school and he finds Arthur there. He saw him drank something and then...... killed himself? but the next day.... he's alive?</p><p>pairing: USUK</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arthur Kirkland

Alfred Jones froze as the man grabbed his shoulders as they fell down on the floor of the empty library. _He's so strong_ , Alfred thought as he tried to struggle. The man loomed over him and had his face inches close to him, "You.... smell nice," he whispered. _He wasn't breathing and he feels cold_ , Alfred noted, "A-are you..." Alfred finally found his voice, "are you a zombie?" he finished and the man paused. The man also noticed that Alfred was quite blushing.  
  
"Are you.... blushing?"  
  
=======================  
  
"Oh, look Al, aren't the girls so cute?" Gilbert squealed as he tried to shake Alfred's shoulder, "Yeah but not interested...." he shrugged as they continued to walk, "Hey Alfred," one of the girls approached him, "Are you free tonight?" she asked, "I'm sorry but I have something to do," he turned her down and the girl was disappointed.  
  
"Why did you turned her down?!" Gilbert complained as they reached their classroom," I said I'm not interested," Alfred insists as they sat down, "Why? What is your ideal then?" he asked, "Well, I'm fine with both sexes and I want him/her dead," he replied and Gilbert was shocked, "A-are you into necrophilia?" he stuttered, "No.... moving dead actually," he answered with a sigh, "What?! Do you mean zombies? They don't even exist!" Alfred nodded in agreement, "and I can live with that but sometimes I wish they do....." he trailed off as he saw a wearing glasses blonde man with large eyebrows who was reading an ancient-looking book passed by his classroom, "Hey... Gil, who is that?" he asked as he pointed at him, "Him? He's Arthur Kirkland, the son of the owner of this school, Francis Bonnefoy," he replied and Alfred raised an eyebrow, "son of the Chairman? Why do they have different names?" he asked again. Gilbert huffed as he placed both of his fisted hands on his waist, "Well, some years ago his parents got divorced and Arthur Kirkland wants to take his mother's family name and lived with her but then years later, his mother died unexpectedly and being a minor, he was took by his father but he has a step mother too you know.... what was her name again? Mi.... Michelle was it?" Alfred hummed as Gilbert continued to talk.  
  
===============  
  
He went home quite sad, knowing what he is going to do. He was going to bury his cat, Hero tonight behind the old building near their school. The place there even abandoned was pretty and Hero loves to play there. He would often disappear and could always be found there. He placed his cat on a recycled shoe box as his cat's coffin.  
  
He took his bike and placed it on the bike's basket carefully and nicely. He rode it and went off.  
  
As he finally reached his destination, he took the box-like-coffin and went behind the building. Then, he stopped in his tracks as he saw the man from this morning, Arthur Kirkland. His eyes look like bored or the type of a person nearing to suicide. He was staring at the small and slim bottle with a liquid colored violet. He took off the cap and drank it, "Eh.... even with poisonous flower won't work to kill a person hmm.... well, this potion is for dead anyway," he muttered. _A potion? Only works for dead?_ Alfred thought, "I guess after this I'll be free from the hands of my father.... ah~ I'm so tired of him," he then took a long and sharp knife out of its case. Alfred gasped but its loudness wasn't able to reach the man's ears. He faced the tip of the knife near his solar plexus and stabbed himself. He stilled for a while then dropped dead, landing on his back.  
  
Alfred was of course terrified. He never saw a suicide scene in that manner in real life. Unable to utter a sound and he ran off and went home. He decided to bury the cat on his backyard. He was never going back there ever again.  
  
The next day, he saw Arthur walking fine and alive. Alfred was shocked, he froze in his tracks and Gilbert walked up to him, "hey, what's wrong?" he asked, "Didn't he.... wasn't he dead?" he murmured and it wasn't clear enough for Gilbert to process, "What? Let’s go now...."  
  
He tried to search of the said man and found him in the library. It was empty except Arthur. He wasn't wearing his glasses like the other day. He approached Arthur and he started to talk, "hey.... um.... hello," he greeted making the man to face at him, "yes?" he said, "You're Arthur right? I'm Alfred Jones," he introduced himself with a charming grin but Arthur seems wasn't listening.  
  
He stood up making Alfred quite alert.  
  
Alfred froze as Arthur grabbed his shoulders as they fell down on the floor of the empty library. _He's so strong,_ Alfred thought as he tried to struggle. He loomed over him and had his face inches close to him, "You.... smell nice," he whispered. _He wasn't breathing and he feels cold_ , Alfred noted, "A-are you..." Alfred finally found his voice, "are you a zombie?" he finished and Arthur paused. He also noticed that Alfred was quite blushing.  
  
"Are you.... blushing?"  
  
"Eh? Am I? Well.... I really like zombies and I have actually a thing for them so if you are one.... I would be so glad.... ahaha," he said then paused for a while, "I saw you killing yourself last night and now I find you walking as if the suicide never happened so are you.... are you a zombie?" Arthur stared then his eyes narrowing, "Yes... I am and if you bloody tell this to anyone, I will eat you," he threat him but it turned Alfred on more, "please do...." he answered without thinking and making Arthur to be more surprised, "Hah?!"  
  
"I mean I won't.... can I ask?" he said, "What, you are asking now, what's the point," he said sarcastically, "Well.... what made you move? Can you tell me? I want to make my cat to move again.... he was my best friend you know," he scratched his head, "Hmm.... giving you some won't hurt..... but I have a condition but that is if it's fine with you, I would still give it anyway," he averted his gaze, "What is it?" Alfred asked smiling, "Can.... I stay in your place? I fought with my father and told him I'm dead by showing the fresh wound and left the ma- I mean the house," a request from a zombie was enough to send Alfred over the edge. He had to hold back or he would creep Arthur out, "so... uh what?" Arthur asked again, "Yes.... you can.... Mattie and dad would be so happy to have you and Grandpa too."  
  
"Thank you Alfred," he smiled. Ah~ is this what Grandpa would say Moe? He thought.


	2. Alfred Jones is Expelled

“Alfred,” Arthur cooed, crawling over him nothing but a long white buttoned up shirt, “Do you want me?” he asked and Alfred sighed, “Yes,” then later, his expression went sour, “Alfred!” he called, “Alfred!” he repeated, “ALFRED!” Alfred then immediately sat up and just woke up from a dream, “Geez, Alfred…. You are going to be late also…. Why is Arthur Kirkland in your house?” the ~~big breasted~~  girl asked and squealed in excitement, “Katyusha…. Hmm.... why do you seem to be excited Arthur being here?” he asked groggily, “He’s also popular among the girls…. He is one of the girls’ dream guy,” she said dreamily, “Not only that he’s the son of-“Yes…. I know that…. He’ll be…. Um staying with us for a while,” he said, “You are so lucky Alfred! I never thought you two will be friends…. Anyway, you should get ready. I’ll be going first okay?”

“Alfred,” Arthur started while they were riding Alfred’s bike, “Be careful around my father okay?” he warned, “Huh? Why?” he asked, “He’s not…. The kindest man when it comes to me…. He’s cruel and is ready to kill you anytime…. I should have thought about this sooner…. Sorry for dragging you into my problems,” he said with a sad tone, “Don’t be sad… and I’m a hero and heroes don’t die easily,” Alfred said with a chuckle, “So full of yourself, aren’t you? Well…. It’s just a warning…. I…. don’t want to lose someone because I got close to them.”

=============

After many hours of lessons and finally lunch time came.

“So Arthur…. What do you….feel now that you are dead?” he asked curiously, “Nothing…. I don’t feel pain, I don’t feel too much emotions and no hunger….. but I’m sure I’m craving something,” he admitted, “Crave? You meant humans?” he asked, “No….. I don’t think so…. Something, I crave for something,” Alfred hummed, “Um…. Yesterday, you were so strong. Were you always this strong?” he asked, “No…. my brain’s limiter is off,” he answered, “Brain…. Limiter?” he asked, confused.

“Because I’m dead, it means my brain doesn’t function anymore. Everyone has a limit. For example, you can only jump at least 2 meters, now if your brain’s limiter is off, you can jump more than that even without running first so you could get force to jump longer,” he explained, “Amazing! Maybe becoming a zombie is good,” he said with a bright smile, “There’s only a disadvantage though. Since I’m dead, it also means that my cells are dead too and I would decay,” the Alfred’s smile faltered, “Eh?! That’s too bad.”

“It’s better this way…. In my opinion….. because I’m dead I’m no longer the son of Francis Bonnefoy,” he smiled.

 

 

======================

 

 

“Such an opportunist,” an older looking blonde man said looking through the binoculars, “No one deserves my Arthur…. Ah~ my precious Arthur…. Arthur, you are such a bad liar,” sighed as he looked away the window and sat on his office chair, “How come you say you are dead when I see you looking so alive? I know the blood and wound are fake and I’m sure you know that. So you left the house because you’re seeing someone else?” he sighed disappointingly, “Can’t you see I’m protecting you?”

“Oh I know…. I’m just going to expel him.”

=====================

“Expelled?!” Alfred gasped and shocked, “B-but why?” he asked, “I’m so sorry Alfred,” that’s all the principal could say, “I……. But I never did anything bad and my grades were fine so why?!” the principal fidgeted. He never wanted to do this to Alfred, “Mr. Bonnefoy reported that you bullied Arthur Kirkland and forced him to say that he was dead and leave his home,” he read the letter made by the said man, “What?! I never bullied anyone and I don’t even bully. I’m friends with Arthur so why?” the principal shook his head softly, regretting on what he had done, “I’m so sorry Alfred.”

Arthur saw Alfred quietly sobbing when Alfred approached him, “Hey…. What’s wrong?” he asked worriedly, “I… was expelled…. Because of your father Arthur,” he explained, “He did what?! Alfred I… I’m sorry….”

“I’m going to confront him tonight…. And I guess I need to get away from you huh?” he said while clutching his other arm, “Huh? No…. please don’t! I finally have a friend zombie I just…. I’m not that weak…. And I don’t hate you…. I don’t like your father.”

“You’re so kind Alfred…. I’m still going to confront him maybe tomorrow and force him to get you back in the school…. You don’t deserve this Alfred,” he shook his head, “you even didn’t do wrong and I still need to revive you’re cat right?” Arthur smiled and making Alfred to smile also, “Yeah! We should do it now,” he cheered.

“Alfred… let me tell you something….”


	3. Francis and Alice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur tells Alfred his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for abusive and creepy behavior.

My life was never easy…

 

**Arthur Kirkland, 3 years old.**

 

“Ow! Enough, Francis!” Alice complained as she struggle to get up on her feet from getting a slap from the said man, “Who were with you Alice? Who was that man Alice?” Francis glared at the woman, “You meant Ivan? He is my friend!” Alice defended herself, “liar! You are cheating on me Alice!” he accused and Alice laughed sarcastically, “Me? Cheating on you? Ivan is already married! What are you saying? I love you Francis. I married you Francis so don’t accuse me on cheating!” she huffed. Francis angry expression stayed and Alice sighed out of frustration then her face turned into scowl, “Maybe…. You ARE the one who is cheating on me Francis,” this time Alice glared and pointed at him, “I saw you and Michelle kissing at your office! Now tell me… what that was for?!” she shouted, “That was…. She forced me!” he defended, “Oh really?” she crossed her arms and raising an eyebrow.

 

“Look…. You are not allowed to meet that man and you are not allowed to get out from this house,” he said pointing his finger at her, “Oh! So what now? You’re going to imprison me in this mansion huh?” she clapped her hands in a mocking way, “Good jo— “ Her words got cut off when she receives a punch on her face, “Kyaa!!! Fran—“ the Francis grabbed her hair harshly, “I’m the father of this house so you will do as I say.”

 

Behind those doors was Arthur listening and looking. Not understanding what they were saying but he knows that they were unhappy.

 

Arthur was walking on the corridors of the mansion when he heard someone sobbing. He quickly ran to the sound, “hello? Are you okay?” he asked, “Arthur? Dear? This is me, you’re mommy…. Can you let mommy out of this room?” she asked, “Just twist the door knob, can you do it?” she instructed, “Yes!” he cheered. But being three years old, he can’t fully reach it then he took a chair that was near. He placed in front of the door and climbs it and he heard a click, “Mommy, its open,” he said. Alice tried to open it but it failed, “oh no…. he must have locked it with the sliding lock,” she muttered, “Arthur dear…. Can you call Claire for me?” she asked, “Yes mommy,” he quickly called Claire who was just watering the garden.

 

“Yes Arthur?!” the girl quickly smiled when she saw the boy, “Mommy can’t get out of the room,” he answered, “Huh? Why?” she stopped and put down the watering can, “I twist the knob but, but mommy said she can’t,” she crouched down enough to level with Arthur’s height, “Okay, can you lead me where is it?” she asked and Arthur nodded.

 

“What happened to you Madam?!” she gasped when she opened the room and saw Alice with bruises, “Oh god. It was terrible!” she cried and hugged her, “Please let me treat your bruises Madam,” she suggested.

 

“Did Master do this to you?” she asked as she carefully tapped the ice bag on Alice’s bruises, “Yes Claire,” she answered, “How long was this madam?” she asked, “it’s been a month,” she replied, “Oh no…. I don’t even know this,” she sighed sympathetically, “I’m going to run away….. and go back to my parents and file a divorce,” Alice said making Claire to look up to her, “What? How about Arthur? Are you going to leave him?” she asked, “No…. I’ll take him. Once we divorce, I’ll change Arthur’s name. He will be no longer a Bonnefoy. He will carry my name.”

 

They escaped the mansion successfully with Claire’s help. But after finding this out, Francis fired her. Arthur never saw her since then.

 

**3 years later, 6 years old.**

 

“Arthur, do you want some scones?” the red hair man asked the boy, “Yes!” he quickly ran up to him, “Is mommy getting home soon uncle?” he asked, “Yep!” he answered.

 

The tv was on at that time and the show they were watching was suddenly cut off showing a breaking news, “An accident happened on the xxx road. A car suddenly inserted a lane and crashed with the other. The bodies were identified, George McDean and Alice Kirkland. George McDean who inserted the lane is currently unconscious and has been sent to the hospital. Alice Kirkland wasn’t able to survive the crash”

 

Allistor’s face paled, “Is that mommy? What does that guy saying that mommy didn’t survive? Mommy is fine right?” Arthur asked as he was nearing to panic state then a call broke. Allistor quickly answered the phone, “Hello?” he greeted, “Hello, this is xxx hospital, are you the relative of Alice Kirkland?” a female voice asked, “Yes… I’m her older brother,” he answered, “Okay. Please come here and claim the body.”

 

A few days later, Arthur cried and had countless tantrums. Saying that his mommy wasn’t dead and she was just sleeping. Sleeping in the white coffin as the men put it down in the hole of the ground.

 

========================

 

Francis wasn’t finished.

 

After hearing about Alice’s death, he quickly takes Arthur. It wasn’t easy. The Kirkland family fought for him but with the power and money Francis had, he was able to win for Arthur’s custody.

 

**A year later, 7 years old.**

Francis married Michelle. It was grand and they had a reception. Everyone was congratulating him and Michelle and everyone are laughing happily except for one and it was of course Arthur.

 

He never liked Michelle and Michelle does too.

 

Arthur was playing in the garden. The garden that was used to be in Claire’s care. He missed her. She was one of the one who truly cared for him and his mother. His thoughts got cut off when he heard a cat’s mewl. He went to the sound and saw a cream and orange spotted cat. Its ears were folded too. He carefully approached it and caressed it, “It’s a cute cat young master…. Do you want to keep it?” one of the maids asked, “Can I?” he asked hopefully, “Yes… but he’ll be in my care and you can come to visit. Your father is not fond of animal,” he nodded in agreement.

 

The next day, he wasn’t able to find the maid or even the cat.

 

**April 23 of the next year just turned 8 years old.**

“Arthur dear…. Please strip and wear these angel wings,” his father asked, “For what father?” he asked, “I want to record your growth…. Please?” he said. When Arthur finally did his father’s request, he settled himself in a decent pose and his father took him a picture

**5 Years later, 13 years old.**

 

Every year, his father would ask him to strip for the same reason. Sometimes he would think this is sexual harassment and child abuse but the scratch it out because his father would always say, “it’s a father’s job”

 

================

 

“You are Arthur Kirkland right? I’m Mathias,” a boy with the same age approached him.

 

Mathias was his first friend. After getting to know each other, Arthur decided to tell him his secret.

 

“Th-that’s fucked up,” he commented and Arthur nodded, “That…. He’s already crossing the line. Tell him to stop alright? You have the right to. You’re his son right? And if he is really a true father, he should know what you are feeling about this.”

 

Arthur took the advice.

 

“Stop? What do you mean stop?” his father asked, “I…. I don’t like it…. I want to stop it. I feel disgusted by it and it’s not right,” he reasoned then his father’s face darkened, “Alright…. Who told you that?” Arthur wasn’t able to answer. One day, he wasn’t able to find Mathias. He went to his house and found him when he just went out, “Mathias! I’m so glad to see you,” the reaction he received was unexpected, “Your father made dad to lose his job and I was forced to drop out. What did you exactly told your father? We never did anything bad to you!” Mathias said, “I…” Arthur said and Mathias said, “I wanted to be your friend because you seem to be always alone. I’m sorry I took pity on you. I’m actually regretting to be your friend.” Then he walked out.

 

For the rest of the years until I turned 16, I was actually wishing I was never been born. That I wasn’t the son of Francis Bonnefoy or I hoped I’ve died and wishing that I would be reborn and have a new life. Not until I’ve come across an ancient book. It was owned by a Japanese looking ~~old~~ man and has it dropped. I picked it up and tried to return it but he has merged with the crowd and never saw him.

 

It was for the dead. It said that this potion will make the dead to move again. The rest of the ingredients were able to be read except for one. It needs a poisonous plant and the rest of it was stained in black. After trying several poisonous plants, he tried hydrangea.

 

Of course, he already thought about it, if it won’t work after killing himself. He also can’t kill an innocent animal for this too but he doesn’t mind if he really died. He wants to die after all. After killing himself, minutes later, he moved and the potion did worked.

 

============================

 

“That must be rough,” Alfred commented after hearing Arthur’s story, “Yes but I survived. Also if I really died, I would maybe able to meet my mother,” he smiled, “You must love your mother,” he said as he continued to watch Arthur mixing the ingredients, “Yes…. Okay done…. Please give me your cat,” Alfred carefully passed it to him, “We should be patient. It won’t work instantly,” he said and placed the rim of the glass in the cat’s mouth, “We will be together again Hero.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> Guess who is the grandpa? I'll have Belarus to be the girl who loves experimenting on zombies. Alfred is a bi btw..... I won't really follow the plot of Sankarea but the idea is the same. and please don't kill me......


End file.
